I Ain't Gonna Spray Lettuce No More
"I Ain't Gonna Spray Lettuce No More" is the third episode of season four of Boy Meets World and the 70th overall. It first aired on sOctober 4, 1996. It was written by Mark Blutman & Howard Busgang and directed by Jeff McCracken. Plot Everyone in the Matthews' home is talking about money. Eric was too unqualified to get a job at the Gap, both Cory and Morgan need money for class pictures and Alan reluctantly decides to work Sundays. Amy convinces him to ask his boss for a raise. That night at dinner, Alan comes home and tells them that although his boss offered him $5,000, he thought he should go higher and quit. While Cory freaks out, Amy berates Alan for making such a defining choice that affects them all without discussing it over with her beforehand. In order to avoid a fight, Alan promises her that someday she can make her own decision that affects the entire family without discussing it with him. The next day, Cory relates the story to Shawn. Shawn expresses his sympathies and decides to help train Cory on living poor. On the other hand, Eric is thrilled that he doesn't have to go to college after all. He rejects Feeny's offer of tutoring, in favor of starting a store with Alan at the Be Your Own Boss event. While Eric wants to open an Ogner's House of Stroodles, Alan thinks more practically and looks at Rapidmart, a convenience store. Amy points out that Alan will hate it just as much as his old job. Realizing she's right, Alan decides to take Eric camping for the weekend to clear their heads. Meanwhile, Shawn teaches Cory to be poor. Despite Topanga's urging, Cory goes with Shawn to get $100 testing out an experimental shampoo. Cory expresses some worry, but Shawn assures him everything is fine. Then a man in a protective suit comes out holding a vial filled with green liquid with tongs stretched out in front of him. He smiles reassuringly at the boys, but drops the vial. As the green liquid seeps across the floor, an alarm goes on, sending the scientists in a panic. The boys look at each other uneasily. Finally, Shawn catches Cory buying a sandwich at Chubbie's behind his back. Shawn yells at him for buying and eating meat, to which Cory profusely apologizes. Shawn then reassures Cory that it's okay, saying that he's lucky to have someone like him. Flattered, Cory offers Shawn half of his sandwich. "It's how the poor survive," Shawn agrees, accepting the food. When Eric and Alan come back, late at night, they pause in the backyard to talk to Feeny. Much to Eric's annoyance, Alan brags that his son caught a fish, and Eric holds up a jar containing a goldfish. Apparently it swam into his toothbrush cup as he was filling it up. Amy comes out to ask Alan if he figured out what he was going to do. However, Alan found it hard to concentrate being in such a beautiful environment. "Almost wish you could keep it on your desk?" Feeny remarks, before telling them about a local wilderness equipment store's sale on two-person sleeping bags. "I go camping... I don't fish... You do the math." The next day, the Matthews family goes to the store to check out the products. While Alan and the kids shop for camping gear, Amy chats with the store owner, Ed Kimble. He is very familiar with Feeny, who comes in often to chat, complain about the prices, and leave without buying anything. The other day, he mentioned to Feeny that he was trying to sell the place. Not a fan of big business, Kimble is looking to keep it a family business even if it's not his anymore. Amy seizes the chance for a unilateral decision that affects the entire family, and buys the place. Although Alan is momentarily alarmed, he comes to accept it. Because she paid for it with part of Eric's college fund, Eric is made a partner. When Feeny comes in to hear the good news, Eric takes him aside to express his fears that he'll not be able to run the store properly. Feeny points out that going to college will help prepare him, and agrees to help tutor him. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes